Night of the Living Dummy II
Night of the Living Dummy II is the thirty-first book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series, and the second book in the ''Living Dummy'' saga. It was first published in 1995, and was latter followed-up by the fortieth book, Night of the Living Dummy III. This is the first book where Slappy is the lead villain. After this book, Slappy becomes the main antagonist of the Living Dummy books (except in Slappy's Nightmare). The cover shows Slappy the Dummy sitting on at the foot of a girl's bed, with two stuffed animals. Blurb You Can't Teach an Old Dummy New Tricks! Amy's ventriloquist dummy, Dennis, keeps losing his head...for real. So Amy begs her family for a new dummy. That's when her dad finds Slappy in a local pawnshop. Slappy's kind of ugly, but Amy's having fun practicing her new routine. Then terrible things start happening. Horrible, nasty things. Just like what happened the first time. Because there's something odd about Slappy. Something not quite right. Something evil... Plot In this particular story, a girl named Amy Kramer performs with her dummy, Dennis, every Thursday night at her family's little "talent show". Unfortunately, Dennis has become almost unusable with age, and his head keeps falling off. Soon after, Amy's father buys her a new one at a pawnshop that just happens to be Slappy. They find a moldy sandwich cramed inside his head, which, at first, Amy thinks it's Slappy's brain. After Amy reads the little card with the magic spell inside Slappy's pocket (Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano), Slappy starts to cause a lot of accidents, including slapping Amy's father on the cheek, ruining a birthday party, and trashing her sister Sara's bedroom. Amy's sister, as well as her younger brother Jed, repeatedly accuse Amy of doing all these things, and Amy's parents believe them. Amy gets punished for all of the accidents. But one night, she hears Slappy breaking out of the closet inside of her bedroom that she keeps him in. She sees the dummy actually walk out of her bedroom to Sara's bedroom and ruin her watercolor painting even further and seeing Slappy paint Amy's name repeatedly on the wall. Sara soon confesses that she saw Slappy wrecking her bedroom, but didn't tell that to anyone. The two girls decide to prove it, by having their parents see him moving, with Jed disguised as Dennis again in order to shock Slappy long enough for the girls to grab him. When the lights come on, "Dennis" does startle Slappy and knocks his head into Sara's iron bedpost, breaking it in two. A worm-like creature wiggles out of Slappy's broken head, and goes into a crack in the wall. Her parents tell Jed that he did a great job in tackling Slappy, but they don't see him. It turns out that Jed forgot to wake up and pretend to be Dennis. Amy then asks, " If it wasn't Jed, who fought Slappy?" Reprints and rereleases Differences *The Classic Goosebumps reprint was released as a tie-in to the ''Goosebumps'' film. Also, the title of the reprint uses traditional numerals instead of Roman numerals, meaning the reprint is titled Night of the Living Dummy 2. International releases Adaptations TV series Night of the Living Dummy II was adapted into an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the tenth episode of season one. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Night of the Living Dummy II/TV episode Audiobook Artwork Night of the Living Dummy II - artwork.jpg|Original 1994 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *This being Slappy's first role as the lead villain is similar to the horror film franchise Friday the 13th. In the first film, the villain is Pamela Voorhees, but in the rest of the films, the villain is her son, Jason Voorhees. *This is the first Goosebumps sequel to feature completely different protagonists. *This is the first book in which the parents saw Slappy in action and that the kids weren't lying. References in other Goosebumps media *The title of the book is mentioned in Goosebumps: The Game; Slappy kills you if you say that he was the main villain in Night of the Living Dummy. He gets angry because Mr. Wood was the main villain. **This is similar to a scene in the horror film Scream. A man calls Casey Becker on the phone, and he agrees that he won't harm her if she can correctly answer a question. The man on the phone asks her to name the villain in the film Friday the 13th. Casey mistakenly believes that Jason Voorhees was the villain in the second Friday the 13th film. Category:Slappy Category:Night of the Living Dummy Books Category:Goosebumps Category:Sequels Category:Villains Category:Living Toys Category:Magic Category:Birthdays Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Series 1 Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Classic Goosebumps